His New Wife
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: Prince Phillip enjoys his new wife. ONE-SHOT!


**MY THIRD DISNEY STORY! BTW, DISNEY RAISED ME!**

Cool crisp air struck Phillip's naked muscled body. He stood on the veranda that connected to his bedroom. Out below him he could see his father's kingdom. It made him jealous to think it would not be his for some time. His father, King Hubert, was old when he married, 48 in fact. Thusly his resulting child, Phillip, knew he would die of old age and let him have the throne.

He did not hate his father, but he felt he was more than capable of ruling. Many times he had dreamed of riding out and conquering his own lands, but it all faded when he became engaged, not by his choice of course. His father had arranged a marriage to a princess in another land to strengthen the throne. Blaming his father would be pointless, but he had dreams of his own, and on top of everything he had not even seen this princess, let alone knew anything about her.

A rustle of cloth from the bed broke Phillip from his thoughts. Turning he saw a small woman stretching herself out still half covered in the thick red blanket. Her ample breasts were nothing spectacular, but she had quite the gorgeous face, long black hair, and hazel eyes that pierced your heart. Her skin was like a fine bronze and her nipples contrasted in a nice darker brown.

Prince Phillip himself was extremely handsome. So much so that practically every woman in the kingdom stopped dead in their tracks when he walked by. This gorgeous female he found while out riding in the city was one of them. As his eyes rolled over her flat stomach up her breasts and into the mesmerizing eyes he could feel a stirring in his loins. Yet he knew he could not make anything of it. The sun had risen and the princess would be here shortly for his wedding.

It seemed like only a day ago when his father had told him of the engagement. From that moment he had been with a different woman nightly, much to his father's disapproval. He could not help himself. The thought of being tied down to one women for the rest of his life, spending endless hours droning on with senators and other nonsense only to come home to a woman who would grow stale after some time? Unbearable. Adventure was what he needed, that and women.

With a reluctant sigh he asked the girl to leave, she seemed a bit disheartened, but did as she was asked. Phillip's heart was saddened, among other things, as he watched her perfectly shaped ass walk away. Oh what he would do to that ass...

Lost in thought once again, Phillip did not realize he had reached the throne room. He had been so occupied imagining what he could be doing to last night's perfect gem that it came as a surprise when he reached the door. The guard coughed and gestured downward quickly looking away. Apparently both heads were on the same page as his thoughts were traveling. With a quick adjustment to hide the erection he was sporting, Phillip entered the throne room.

Pillars towered beside the walkway to the throne. In the shadows creeped servants attempting to stay out of sight as they catered to the visiting tradesmen, senators, and all other walks of life waiting to be seen by the king.

Phillip's father, a short fat man with balding hair, was once a force to be feared. In his younger days he had been a warrior and expected the same of his son. Phillip had trained hard, his muscles were toned and he considered that, amongst being the prince, as a reason women loved him. Looking at his father now, he could not even picture the man he used to be in the paintings all around the castle.

With a wave of his hand the man King Hubert had been speaking to was dismissed and Phillip stepped forward giving a curt bow.

"I thought the preparations for the wedding were completed," Phillip's voice was trained to echo in the room when needed, but now he kept it low to keep the conversation contained.

"A few minor details that needed seen to," His father responded in the same measured tone that kept the conversation away from the people waiting by the doors.

"I must say that I am not looking forward to going to some kingdom on the edge of the world."

Phillip's father seemed annoyed, they had discussed it many times. "It is a move for your benefit, my son. You will have a kingdom of your own, and when I pass from this world you will gain this one as well to double your lands."

"You should listen to daddy; his tactics are sound." His sister's voice came from behind him. She came to stand next to him, her flowing blue dress draped down beautifully on her 5'5 frame, yet her cleavage was visible for all to see.

Hard to contain those things, Phillip thought to himself. His sister, though small, sported a chest that would make any woman jealous and any man drool.

"Your sister knows her stuff." King Hubert seemed to let his eyes linger on his sister, Clarissa, for a moment before returning to him. "She has been studying tactics for her entire life. Only two years your junior and yet she knows more than even you."

"Father," Phillip said to prepare defending himself. "She has spent too much time reading those books and studying, at 18 she should have been engaged by now, or at least in the process."

"All in good time. When I find a match that can properly handle her. Besides, are you one to talk? You spent your days womanizing until I forced you into marriage. This wedding tonight will be grand, and I expect you to honor it."

"Of course, Father." Phillip had expected more, but instead was waved away himself. His father most likely just wanted to confirm he was still in the castle and not hiding in a drinking hole somewhere until the day was over. He bowed and left the scene, now to do nothing until the wedding.

Phillip, being a soldier, was dressed in decorated armor. Gold filigree formed a pattern of a haw emblazoned on his chest piece. Intricate designs were all over and the armor seemed like an entire encompassing beast that swallowed him. Completely useless in true combat he thought to himself, but it did indeed make him look larger and more masculine. Hopefully his new wife would not completely hate him when it was removed and he was not quite as big as it made him look.

Marriage, he thought again as he headed to his spot in the chapel, this was the end of his dreams. The chapel was packed with so many faces, most of which he barely recognized. He had not even seen his bride's arrival, and only now saw he family on the opposite side of his. He tried to take in all the faces and remember them, but there were far too many. He wished now he stuck around to catch a glimpse of her instead of hiding out on the training grounds because if her family was anything to go by, he would be stuck with a hideous woman. The thought sent shivers down his spine.

Music struck up as a small band in the corner began to play and as if on que all present rose at once. The doors at the end of the chapel opened and Phillip's stomach tightened, afraid to look at what might come out, but could not tear his eyes away. Then there she was.

Phillip's heart stopped for a moment in time. A thin white gown flowed with her like wisps of air as she moved. Her breasts subtly showing, not much there, but a good handful he thought. Her skin was milky white and her hair seemed to be fire on the top of her head gently cascading down her back. Violet eyes looked back at him, taking stock of him as well. He could feel the scanning his body.

Vaguely he remembered the ceremony. Those violet eyes kept him hypnotized the entire way through. He took in every detail of her face, freckles all around her nose, but not an overly amount as to take away from her face, in fact, it enhanced it making her nose even cuter. Her lips were thin and peach and in his eyes she seemed flawless, his father truly blessed him with this one.

Hand in hand they walked to the feast, no words were spoken between them, even as they ate. Instead the raucous behavior of the others filled the room. It was a party like none Phillip had ever seen, being his only son getting married, Phillip's father must have gone all out. The entire feast hall, never before being even half full, was now packed to the brim.

Before long Phillip's father whispered to him it was time to consummate the marriage and sent him away from the feasting hall. Accompanied by jeers and cheers Phillip left with his new wife in tow. For some reason his stomach was tightening. He had been with countless women before, why was it so different now?

The guards left the two alone in Phillip's room and she took the edge of the bed as a seat and an awkward silence grew.

"Aurora," She said, her voice like silk.

"Hm?" Phillip seemed to not notice as he was clunking down his heavy armor.

"My name, it's Aurora. And I'm also a princess."

"Then why do you dress like a peasant?"

"Because I'd like to find my true love while not using my princess status."

"Oh, apologies. This armor is heavy and useless, could not stand it a minute longer. I am Phillip."

"Indeed, husband." Her eyebrows seemed to raise at the word and it only made her appear even more cute.

The word was unsettling to Phillip, but he went with it. "So, wife, shall we see this marriage consummated?"

"A little romance would have been nice, but I suppose we can just get the deed done and come to that later. I am, however, inexperienced, so please forgive me."

An amazingly gorgeous girl, and a virgin? Phillip felt his pulse quicken, this was going to be amazing. He walked over to there she sat, he now stood only in pants, and pulled her to her feet. Turning her around he slowly lowered her dress past her shoulders and letting it drop to the floor, his actions speaking more than words.

He glanced down at his new wife's ass and by all that was holy it was the most glorious ass he had ever laid eyes on. Small, but firm, jutting out enough to give it a nice round appearance while keeping perfectly shaped. Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her back against his chest and began to kiss her neck. She tilted her head to the side to accept his pecks.

Being taller than his new wife had an advantage, as he kissed her neck he looked down at her perfectly shaped breasts, each one a nice handful. Her nipples, pink and puffy, made him even more aroused and he pressed his cock into her backside.

The princess no, his new wife turned around and pushed him away some before getting on her knees. "I am inexperienced, yes, but my mother gave me some tips on the trip here." With that she pulled down his pants revealing his hard-on.

Phillip was at full mast now, a good 12 inches long and thick around. His new wife Aurora, gasped as it was revealed. Her hand as she tentatively touched it could not even cover half of it. She opted to use both to stroke it like her mother had informed her. Grateful to receive a groan from her new husband to give her courage to continue.

Slowly she approached with her tongue, licked the tip and retreated expecting a foul taste. Yet the drip that came out of the tip was kind of tasteless, if not a tad salty. She went back for more, licking all over the engorged head.

Phillip had had plenty of girls go down on him before, but the way this one was working her tongue on his cock just seemed so much better. When she tried to take it in her mouth she could barely fit a third in, but she worked that third like a professional and Phillip felt like he was in heaven. He looked down at the lovely blonde bobbing on his cock and those violet eyes stared back, it was hands down the sexiest thing he had ever seen in his life.

This one going to be a good night. As she retreated off his cock to catch her breath Phillip grabbed her and moved her to the bed. He was going to give her a treat he gave only to the women he had been with on multiple occasions, a very rare thing. She laid on her back looking back at him as he approached. He could see she was completely bald below, something he enjoyed seeing, a very rare sight in itself.

Staring at her neck he slowly kissed down to her chest and grabbed one of her perky tits in one hand and took the nipple of the other in his mouth. Aurora let out a slight gasp and watched him work. Only a few moments and he was on the move again, kissing down her milky white skin of her flat stomach and stopping right before her pussy. Adjusting her legs a bit, he began kissing slowly from her knees, up her thighs, and stopping again before her pussy, repeating the process on the other leg. It was beginning to make her squirm.

Finally, with one long lick from bottom to top his tongue slid up her pink slit. She shuttered at the feeling. Taking his hand, he spread her pussy's lips gently and began to zig-zag his tongue up and down. He had heard many friends of his complain about the taste, but he loved it, and new wife's was the best he had ever had. Maneuvering his tongue with precision he found her clit easily and began to slowly circle it around, the sounds of her heavy breathing cheering him on. Then he took it in his mouth and sucked on it, flicking his tongue at the same time, this caused her to audibly moan out loud. It was the most amazing sound he ever heard, he wanted to hear it more.

Ensuring his finger was properly wet by running it up and down his wife's pussy using her on lubrication, he removed his mouth from her clit and began to flicked it across it at a fast pace. While he did that he moved his tongue down and found the entrance and slid it inside, wiggling it as he went. Her moans became loader and loader until her entire body seemed to shake, but he did not stop, knowing she was in the midst of an orgasm. After a few moments he stopped and sat up, looking down at such a perfect figure. His new wife seemed to glow in an after orgasm ecstasy. Now it was his turn, but knowing she was a virgin, he would have to be gentle.

Scooting forward on his knees between her legs her got into position, took his cock in his hand and began to run it up and down her slick cunt. Looking at her face below him she seemed extremely nervous so he took her hand in his free one and began to press home.

Once his head was inside her he stayed still for a moment to let her get used to it before continuing. When his hips began to move again and push more inside her she began to grimace and he marveled at how tight she was. It was as if his cock was in a smooth wet vice. He let her get used to it once more before pushing again, meeting only slight resistance before it gave and she let out a hiss in pain, he had just taken her virginity.

Her hand squeezed his and he took it as a que to wait until her grip loosened. Not the sex he was used to, but damn if he wasn't enjoying this tight little girl, he thought. She had managed to take half his cock before he began to pull out and move back in slowly. He wrapped his arms around and under her and began to passionately kiss her. Their tongues met, hers a bit nervous at first, but quickly they became entangled.

Phillip could feel his wife's nails dig into his back as he sped up, but he did not care, her tight little pussy was giving him so much pleasure he did not care about the pain. Sitting up once more he placed his hands on her hips and continue to drive his cock into her over and over, never going all in. Soon enough his thrusts got shallower and shallower and her moans became loud of more. Before he could let loose his load, to his surprise, his cock was gripped even tighter and felt as if it was sucking him in. There was no way in hell he could stop from cumming any longer. Her pussy was milking him. With one last motion he pushed inside and let it all out with a groan. He could feel his cum exploding inside his new wife's hole and it made him shake in pleasure.

Pulling her to lay on top of him as he rolled over he embraced her in his arms, cock deflating inside her. Golden blonde hairs caressed his chest, he could feel her begin kissing it.

Her voice came as silky smooth as ever, but contained a hint of something more. "That was wonderful. How long before we can do that again?" She looked up at him with those eyes of hers and there was no way he was going to say no to her.

"Give me just a few moments to recharge," He said.

"Good, because I hope this is only the beginning."

"Me too."

Phillip thought for a moment about his future, but just a moment. All his plans, all his dreams, they could wait. Right now he had the most gorgeous woman to attend to and he was not about to let this hot blonde go unattended. His future could wait a bit longer.

 **AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER! THE END!**


End file.
